Big Brother
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are CIA agents hired to protect Tohru, an orphan who possesses a special power, but can they protect her from everything, even the very government who hired them as well as their mounting feelings for the girl?
1. The Action Begins!

Hello, it's me again! Your friendly Fruits Basket crazy pshyco writer with yet another epic story of love, fueds, and the deceit of the government! I came up with this story at like midnight and wrote down my thoughts before I closed my eyes for bed. Isn't that how it usually goes though? Oh well, hope you really really really really really enjoy this story!

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we got stuck with being frickin babysitters for a little brat! Hell, we are the two top guys on the force!" Agent Kyo huffed, kicking a trash can out of his way. "Shut up stupid, you should be thankful Captain Shigure even let you come back...If anyone had a right to complain it would be me. I'm stuck overseeing you and doing the measly little jobs until you straighten up." Agent Yuki retorted in a very annoyed voice.

They were heading to a small home on the outskirts of New York City where they would perform their first assignment as a team. "Hey, why are we walking to this freak's house anyway? Why didn't we drive?" Kyo muttered in an unconcerned tone. "You have a right to talk...the only reason you are on this force is because you can turn into an animal...and to answer your question, we are walking because it's only three blocks to this girl's orphanage," Yuki replied, "It would be a waste to drive."

"Whatever rat boy..." The two continued walking until they reached a small townhouse that moaned with the sound of lots of small scampering footsteps, giggles, and the occasional squall throughout the house. 'Great...this is going to be hell...' Kyo thought as he and Yuki took a deep breath and stepped in the door.

They were immediately greeted by an older lady with a bonnet and a big smile. "How may I help you gentlemen?" she asked kindly. "We...uh...request the presence of uh..." Yuki quickly took a note out of his pocket, gazed at it, and returned his gaze to the woman, "Miss Tohru Honda."

"Here I am! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting! Don't worry nana; they came to take me to my job. Remember, the one I told you about?" A young, smiling voice said from behind the older woman. "Oh, yes I remember! Well you take care dear, and I'll miss your help," Nana then looked up at the CIA agents, "You all keep her safe!"

After she was done, a young, beautiful woman stepped out from behind her guardian. "Don't worry. Nana is all bark and no bite," she smiled warmly. Yuki and Kyo were both gaping at her. "I...I...I thought...you were...." Kyo stuttered. "What my idiot of a partner is trying to say it that we thought you would be a little kid."

The color in Tohru's face ceased to exist and huge eyes started to well up. "I'm sorry...did you want me to be little?" "No!" the two men yelled simultaneously. "Oh, thank you! You know, I think we will be friends, you all and I. What do you think?" A big smile incapacitated the two from any smart comment that could have been possible from them.

Thankfully though, a mob of small children surrounded Tohru before she could get an answer. "Tohru Tohru, are you leaving us? Will you ever come visit? Will you send us presents when you get to California with your job? We will miss you!"

Tohru smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh you guys..."

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walked down the street side by side to the headquarters of the city in silence, Yuki and Kyo each holding one small suitcase of Tohru's each. "So...I thought you all wore black suits and sunglasses and stuff..." Tohru pondered out loud, hoping for a reply. She got one.

"Do you believe all the crap you see on movies?! Jeeze!" Kyo huffed, sifting the suitcase into his other hand and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry! I'm not insulting you! I think you both look very nice in jeans and t-shirts! Very modern!" Tohru cried. "You don't have to apologize to him Miss Honda. Is it ok if I call you that?" Yuki asked, smiling when she nodded enthusiastically, "You see, he got kicked off the force and recently put back in....so he's just a grump puss."

"Oh...how long have you all been...er...hired? You both look so young...even maybe my age! Oh, lemme guess!" she squealed fondly at herself for thinking up a new game, "You all are........21!" Yuki smiled and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"We're 19 dufus...wha?!" Kyo gasped in shock from the pressure on his hands. He looked down at them to see Tohru grasping them tightly. "Really?! You all are exactly my age! That's so cool!" The boy blushed faintly and shook the girl's hands off his. "It's no big deal..."

Then something formed in Tohru's little mind. "Hey, how did you get to do this then??" Both boys fidgeted at the question and walked a little faster upon seeing the entrance of the headquarters. "That's not important Miss Honda..." Yuki mumbled and the three of them stepped into the building.

"Ahhh It was an ambush!" a man screamed as he ran by, covered in blood. "What the hell is going on?" Kyo questioned him, grabbing him by his tie. "Men...in...gray...they're here for the girl!" he gasped. Upon learning this new information Yuki switched into command mode. "Ok, the captain is in his office no doubt. He'll be safe. Kyo, we need to get to him for new orders on the double. Miss Honda, come with us. You'll be safer with the captain.

The two boys un-holstered their hidden guns, grabbed Tohru by the hands, and ran to the next door across the room. When they were safely inside the deathly silent hallway, they put the girl between them and walked carefully past each open door. "I need to go help that man!" Tohru cried, "I can help him!"

"I'm sorry, but your safety if more important right now..." Yuki whispered. They reached the end of the hall where Yuki knocked on the last door in the rhythm of 'It's a Small World After All', unlocking it and letting them in where a disheveled, worried looking twenty seven year old man was waiting for them.

"It's a small world after all? That's so gay..." Kyo muttered. "Welcome back agent Kyo, and for your information, I like that song!" Shigure barked, and then turned to Tohru, "My dear girl, you must be the one and only Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you!"

He plastered his face with a goofy grin and held out his hand. Tohru giggled and took his hand shaking it timidly. "Now that formalities are over with," Shigure continued, "Yuki, you need to go check out the damage throughout the building, pronto!" The boy nodded and started for the door.

"Wait! It will be too dangerous if you go in that form!" Shigure scolded. Yuki looked back at his commanding officer with a pouty look on his face. "Please sir...not in front of her..." Kyo chuckled at the boy's despair but was quickly shut up. POOF. Shigure had pushed him into Tohru, who had instinctively reached out to catch him, turning him into a cat.

"Oh, by the way...Did they mention that have animorphing powers....er...well...not powers per say, but man do they help the government!" Shigure smiled, "Now Yuki, it's your turn!" Yuki sighed and walked to the girl. "I'm sorry..." POOF. A mouse lay in her hands.

"Oh this is wonderful! You are both so cute!" she cried with joy. "Wonderful?! Cute?! This sucks!" Kyo hissed and walked to the corner where he would most likely stay. Yuki just scampered out a little crack in the door.

"Of course you know though, if you tell anyone we will have to kill you..." Shigure warned. Tohru blushed and began waving her arms around frantically. "I would never tell! My mother always said it is wrong to gossip! Besides, you all are protecting me...I owe my life to you..."

The three people waited for several minutes until a little white mouse popped back into the room through the same hole. "There is no one left in the building sir...not even our men..." POOF both boys changed back into their original states....totally naked.

"EEEEK!" Tohru covered her eyes and went to the corner where she accidentally stumbled over Kyo, who was still crouched down, bumping her head. "Ow..."

The agents quickly reclaimed their clothes and waited for more instruction. "Kyo, Yuki, wait in the next room...I must have a word with the young lady," Shigure ordered. Once they left, the captain turned to her. "I don't want you to feel unwelcome. "Is there anything you request before we relocate you to California?" Oh, and don't worry about those two...I'll get you some other agents..." he sighed, rubbing his temples.

The girl blushed fiercely and nodded her head slightly. "I...would like to keep Yuki and Kyo as my body guards....if that's ok with you and them...That's all I ask..." Shigure smiled at his guest, "Very well my dear...if that's what you want..."

After their meeting was over, the man beckoned the two agents back into their presence. "Miss Tohru Honda has requested you all stay in her service, although, if you wish to be redeployed you may." Shigure informed, "What will it be?"

"I would be honored to stay in the service of Miss Honda," Yuki said. "......I guess I'll stay too...." Kyo muttered. Tohru smiled generously and took their hands. "Thank you so much!"

They were all briefed and left immediately for the next flight to California.

Once sure they were gone, Shigure pulled out a devise from his pocket and opened it. "Dr. Hatori, please connect me with President Akito. I have some important information..." A few moments of waiting later, the man was connected personally to the president of the United States.

"Yes sir, things are going as planned...the attack was pulled off beautifully. There is only one set back. Yuki and Kyo are still in her service at her request..." Shigure said nervously. "Ah, that is too bad...Kyo is expendable but Yuki...he was a good man. I'm sorry to have to exterminate him with the others..." Akito replied coldly.

* * *

So thats it for chapter one! How did you like it? Please review and tell me! More of the fuzzy things will be explained in the next chapter so don't fret, just read on if you like it but are confused in any way. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  



	2. A Plane Experience

'You may now unfasten your seatbelts and walk around the cab freely. Have a nice flight.' A feminine voice called over the loud speaker and the seat belt signs went off. "Whew, this is my first time on a plane!" Tohru chanted to her male counterparts, "What about you?"

She turned towards the window and looked at Kyo, who frowned and rolled his eyes. Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore of an answer, she then turned towards the isle and looked at Yuki. "What about you?" she asked.

Yuki smiled at her innocence. "Yes, we both have." Happy with the answer, Tohru then looked forward at her upright tray in which she commenced to fiddle with, making it fall onto her lap. "That is so cool!" she cheered and put it up before she got anymore weird looks from strangers who walked by.

Just as she was settling down comfortably into her seat the plane began shaking uncontrollable. 'I'm sorry folks; we have just entered slight turbulence. Will you please buckle your seatbelts until further instruction.' The same feminine voice ordered calmly.

Tohru quickly and shakily buckled herself in and grabbed both of the boys' hands and squeezing her eyes shut until a soft voice came to her ears. "Chill, we are just going through a rain cloud. I'll keep you safe..." She opened her eyes and looked at Kyo with a nervous smile. "Thank you..."

Only moments later the turbulence was over and the girl was breathing normally again. "See, not that bad," Kyo chuckled and flicked her in the head. "Ow...ya..." Tohru grinned. This had potential to be a very scary... "Oh Kyo, try not to hurt the one we are trying to protect..." Yuki frowned. "Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo hissed...and a long flight...

"The President wants you to ready a team to greet the agents and Tohru Honda at the airport," Hatori commanded Captain Shigure, "He only wants you to take them into custody there, not kill them..." he finished. "Hatori...do ever get tired of being the President's errand boy?" Shigure commented with a yawn. A vein popped out of Hatori's forehead, "I am the advisor.......NOT the errand boy. Good day."

The little devise turned off and Shigure returned to his drawing. 'Ah, if I was president I would want a high school girl to be my errand boy...er...girl, not mean old Hatori...'

Kyo gazed out the window into the darkness of the night sky. He had no choice with Tohru leaning on his shoulder and Yuki leaning on hers, both asleep. All that weight had potential to get heavy after several hours. He turned to look at the two beside him with a grunt and gazed back out the window, catching something in his eye. He quickly looked over at Tohru, pondering what his course of action should be and decided to go through with it.

"Hey....wake up..." he whispered to her, softly and gently shaking her feeble, lifeless form. "Wha? Huh?" Tohru sleepily opened her eyes to look at the neko boy. "Look out the window..." he whispered even more softly and leaned back in his seat, giving Tohru room to lean over him.

She looked out the window and her eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh, it's wonderful!" she gasped, making Yuki stir. "It's only Las Vegas..." Kyo muttered, unable to admit he really enjoyed the girl's reaction, "I just thought since you've never seen any of these places you would want to....well go back to sleep."

He shooed the girl away from him and made himself as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes once he thought she was asleep again.

Yuki was the first to wake up and smiled to see Tohru leaning her head on his shoulder and her arm holding his. He just sat and gazed at her sleeping for a moment until his growling stomach woke her. "Hmm..." she opened her eyes and sat up quickly, a deep blush spread like wildfire across her face. "I...uh...I'm sorry..." "It's quite alright Miss Honda," Yuki smiled genuinely.

"Hey, I got us breakfast..." Kyo muttered coldly, throwing several bags of barbeque sunflower seeds onto everyone's lap. "That's all you could find?" Yuki inquired, quite annoyed. "Yes Mrs. Man, it is...and bottled water..."

Tohru concentrated down at one of the bags as if trying to open it with her mind. "I've never had barbeque sunflower seeds before...." She then put on her determined look and commenced to attempting to open the bag. When the first side wouldn't rip no matter what, she turned it over to rip at the other. She succeeded, accidentally throwing seeds in every direction, leaving just four in the bag.

Yuki gagged back a giggle and Kyo even smiled a little at the poor girl's misfortune. "Oh well..." Tohru sighed, looking as though she had given up the ghost, then smiling broadly, "Let's try one that's left!" She carefully pinched a sunflower seed and slipped it into her mouth. "It's delicious!"

Both young men let out a sigh like they had been expert chefs awaiting the host's approval over an exquisite meal and returned to their own bags. "Umm, may I please have a drink....if that's ok with one of you?" a sheepish voice asked, interrupting breakfast once more.

Kyo too hold of the bottle he had been drinking from and squeezed it, trying to get the nerve up to offer it, but it was too late. "Here you go Miss Honda; I've taken a drink from it though. Is that ok?" Yuki smiled, confidently handing Tohru his bottle. "Of course, I don't mind!" Tohru smiled, "You're not a freak or anything!"

The two looked at her in shock, especially Yuki. "...Even though we....turn into animals?" Yuki whispered with a blush across his face, looking down at his lap. "No, I mean...if that's a freakish thing then I would be one too....Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked, taking turns looking at each of them with wide eyes.

"Of course not!" "No!" They both paused for a moment afterwards though. "...What is...your power?" Kyo asked finally. Tohru smiled, "I can heal things....If I concentrate I can heal someone's broken bone or cure an illness like even cancer just by holding them....and some people say I can heal emotionally....but that I don't know..." When she was finished explaining she looked down into her lap where sunflower seeds where still present here and there. "Now do you think I'm a freak?"

"No, that's great! Why have you been hiding it? Don't you know how many people you could save?" Kyo told her, seemingly a little angry. "...because I got it when mom died....and then I had to stay at an orphanage...that was when I was....uh....eleven. I stayed there because could help the other children."

Both boys were speechless. Tohru looked back up at them both and smiled once more. "So how exactly do you all change? I mean....I touched you but I can touch you now and you don't..." This is where Yuki took over the speech. "Well, it's simple really...We have to hold completely around a member of the opposite sex, like if I hugged you I wouldn't change until I linked my hands. This took a lot of training though. It took several years to do this..." Kyo just grunted in agreement.

Tohru looked at the two boys with wide, admiring eyes. "I...I think that's wonderful!" Yuki smiled at her softly in appreciation and Kyo just blushed, a frown stuck to his face.

'Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is coming in for a landing. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing Skyway Express.' The voice called over the intercom once again. Hearing this, Tohru quickly did as she was told and held on to her hosts with a death grip, closing her eyes tighter and tighter as she felt the jet begin to descend.

"Greetings, and on behalf of the United States government I would like to offer you a ride to your hotel room." A black suited man greeted at the entrance of the airport, "Come with me..."

Tohru obediently followed but Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm, holding them behind for a moment. "This doesn't feel right man..." he warned. "Yes, I feel rather uneasy myself...." Yuki agreed, so they nodded at each other and ran to catch up with Tohru.

The man was a few yards in front of them. "Yes sir, Operation Extermination has commenced. Are the snipers ready at the hotel?........roger....over and out..."

* * *

Oh the suspense! hahaha I had something really smart to say but I forgot....ummm..I had a really bad day! I wrote to settle my mood...hope you enjoy! Review!!!  



End file.
